Honest Trailer presents Avatar: The Last Airbender
by Rarity92
Summary: Honest Trailer tackles on of the greatest animated shows of all time.


**Honest Trailer presents Avatar: The Last Airbender**

From Michael Dante DiMar...tini? Tina? Tino? And Bryan Koni...itza...zo...? Ugh, whatever. Come with the best Nickelodeon show ever made...only because _SpongeBob SquarePants_ was starting to suck a that point

 ** _AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER_**

Enter a world full of people who control the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Even though one of them is technically a molecule. They all divided in four groups: the Water Tribe, who are basically eskimos with beautiful ice castles. The Earth Kingdom, who are like the Chinese, except they're not as oppressive as the real life ones. The Fire Nation, who are like like the Japanese, but...much less submissive. And the Air Nomads, who are like Tibetans, except they're oppressed by the Fire Nation. Wait a minute! Why can't the Fire Nation be the Chinese one?! Great, that's gonna provoke some angry SJW comments.

Join the Team Avatar, a group of teenagers who fight to save the world: Sokka, a bossy and sexist snarky guy.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!" Sokka ordered.

 _(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.)_

"But, I gotta –" a little boy said.

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka added.

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka explained.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse" Sokka commented, sarcastically.

Katara, a waterbender girl who suffers from a double personality.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara said.

"Both? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Katara shouted.

Two really weird animals (Appa and Momo), in fact, all the animals in this world are weird.

And Aang, the stereotypical chosen one who could avoid 100 years of war, thousands of deaths and endless suffering if he hadn't freeze himself under the water. Man, and people are still bitching about the Man of Steel (Henry Cavill's Superman)?

Together, they come across with several friends and enemies like: a whiny scarred prince with Daddy issues (Zuko), some female warriors who look like Geishas from some reason (the Kyoshi warriors), pirates, some freedoms fighters whose leader doesn't give a crap about innocent lives (Jet and the Freedom Fighters), a princess with a phallic head (Princess Yue), hippies, swampers, the most powerful Earthbender who happens to be a blind little girl (Toph), a library protected by a giant owl, a giant sea snake, a corrupted city where they brainwash anyone who mentions the war (Ba Sing Se), a Guru and the Fire Nation who wants to take over the world with burning everything. Seriously, the cast is so big that anyone can be the bad guy.

Prepare to see an american animated show that looks like an anime, feels like an anime, follows a narrative structure like an anime and even the humor is like an anime. Hey, at least they don't have filler arcs like _Naruto Shippuden_.

So take your glider and get ready for an epic adventure so awesome that you'd forgive for the polarized finale or how short its sequel _Legend of Korra_ was or even M. Night Shyamalan's biggest sh*t ( _The Last Airbender_ ). And enjoy it as soon as you can, because Nickelodeon would probably never make good cartoon ever again. Though, _The Loud House_ seems a pretty good show, I mean, I watched the first season and it's not bad at all. Oh, sorry, go to the starring.

 **Starring...**

 **Bald Naruto** (Aang)

 **Warrior Wolf Tail Hair** (Sokka)

 **The Voice of the current Tinkerbell** (Katara)

 **Bison Falcor** (Appa)

 **Monkey Zubat** (Momo)

 **Toph Like a Rock** (Toph)

 **Mako, R.I.P.** (Iroh)

 **Admiral Lucius Malfoy** (Admiral Zhao)

 **White Haired Asami** (Princess Yue)

 **The Illuminati** (Long Fen and his Dai Li Agents)

 **Fire Lord Joker** (Fire Lord Ozai)

 **The Dazzlings from** _ **Rainbow Rocks** _ (Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee)

 **And...you know what? We have three names for him: Japanese Rufio, Male Sunset Shimmer and the Karate Kid with Pinkeye** (Zuko)

 **MIYAZAKI'S CAPTAIN PLANET**

(The show's final shot where Aang and Katara kisses is shown)

AW, COME ON! Karata doesn't stays with Zuko! But there were real chemistry between them! Oh, no...I became one of them...

 **End of Honest Trailer**


End file.
